


Цвет мира - алый

by Grey_creature



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 08:37:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5410217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grey_creature/pseuds/Grey_creature
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>исполнение заявки на фесте «3.3. Илья/Олег, отношения учитель-ученик. Как создавали лучшего агента КГБ. Когда Олег получил под начало Курякина, таланта было много, но и проблем с ним много. Плюс 100 в карму за сеансы гипноза (черные глаза Олега не дают анону покоя)».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Цвет мира - алый

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Grechesky Sphinx  
> Дисклеймер: все права принадлежат их законным обладателям

Илье восемнадцать, и за плечами у него совсем немного жизни - первый курс университета, чемпионат Союза по самбо и десяток разбитых девичьих сердец.  
Олегу через два года сорок, и за его плечами война, ненависть, снайперская винтовка и два десятка ликвидаций в растоптанной гитлеровцами Европе, а девичьи сердца его не интересовали никогда.  
Они пожимают друг другу руки, и Илья неуверенно улыбается - беседа в КГБ пугает всех, и это в чем-то забавно. Олег привык защищать мирных беззащитных людей, убивать ради них - начал еще на войне, не остановился и после войны, - а теперь они дрожали, стоило ему упомянуть свою организацию. Созданную для их же защиты и безопасности.  
Но Илья не боялся, и это было правильно. Сидел напротив и внимательно слушал. И, похоже, был согласен с первой же минуты - хороший, правильный, светлый мальчик. Только во взгляде иногда мелькало что-то неправильное - бешеное, неудержимое, и Олег интуитивно чувствовал - этим мальчиком придется заниматься лично. Илюшу - он сам не понял, когда про себя назвал его так первый раз, - он не доверит никому.  
***  
Илье двадцать, и он в первый раз ложится в постель с мужчиной. Ему так бешено хорошо, а Леша позволяет ему все и сам подставляется, и Илья был бы рад сказать самому себе, что не понимает, почему все так хорошо, но за два последних года Олег отучил его врать самому себе, и при мысли об Олеге, о его черных глазах - не просто так того прозвали "очи черные", и смешно, и правда ведь черные, - он испытывает резкое возбуждение. Это еще более неправильно, чем то, что только что позволил ему Леша, и он злится и на себя, и на Лешу, и тянет того к себе и под себя, не слушая протестов и не замечая - не понимая - попыток вырваться "ты меня так порвешь, медленнее, твою мать, пожалуйста".  
Он делает с Лешей, что хочет, и не замечает отсутствия реального сопротивления. Но в ярких волнах наслаждения очень хорошо получается не думать о неправильных вещах. Ну а делать неправильные вещи еще проще, чем не думать о них.  
Через два дня он осознал, что удивляться Лешиному поведению все-таки стоило - Олег вызвал его к себе, усадил в кресло у стены, сам сел в другое и небрежно поинтересовался:  
\- Илья, что у тебя произошло с Алексеем Барковым?  
Илья молчал - не рассказывать же, понятно, что Олег все и так знает, - и только смотрел Олегу в глаза. "Очи черные" вертелось в голове, и два и два сложились сами собой. И Илья еще успел испугаться по-настоящему - не статьи, а того, что ему с такими склонностями не место в КГБ СССР, но Олег подался вперед и положил Илье руку на плечо.  
\- Хотя можешь не рассказывать. Я и так знаю - он написал очень подробный рапорт.  
На этом испуг парадоксально ушел - рука на плече тяжелая, и от нее по телу словно разлился жар, и вместе с ним пришли стыд, злость и возбуждение. Мир вокруг залило алым, и Олег сжал пальцы сильнее, дернул на себя и произнес:  
\- Смотри на меня, Илья, смотри на меня.  
Мир невыносимо хотелось разнести вдребезги, красная пелена словно смыкалась на глазах и горле, но он усилием воли заставил себя смотреть в черные глаза Олега и оставаться на месте. Но это было тяжело, невыносимо тяжело, все вокруг звенело, и так легко было бы сбросить руку, подняться и что-то сделать - ударить кого-то. Это принесло бы облегчение и покой, но он удержал себя и за звоном в окружающем мире услышал что-то еще. "Илья, Илья, Илья" и в какой-то момент Илья осознал, что Олег повторяет его имя снова и снова, и что они все еще сидят в креслах, и он не сорвался. Приступ ярости начал проходить, словно стекая с тела, унося с собой напряжение, и Олег это почувствовал - убрал руку и откинулся в кресле, и по его лицу скользнула тень облегчения. И разум Ильи начал работать на полную мощность, так же внезапно, как и выключился ранее, и он понял, что статьи не будет. И он остается в КГБ СССР. И еще одно.  
\- Это была проверка?  
Голос прозвучал даже слишком резко, но Олег не стал комментировать, хотя обычно не стеснялся.  
\- Нет. Хотя в чем-то да, но смысл был в другом. Скажи, тебя в поведении Баркова ничего не удивило? Не насторожило?  
На самом деле удивило. Но Илья тогда так хотел получить свой запретный плод, сам падающий ему в руки, что позволил себе не задумываться.  
\- Барков - ворон. А это называется "медовая ловушка", о которой, между прочим, тебе уже рассказывали, как и о том, что используют в ней не только женщин. Баркову, кстати, уже почти тридцать, так что сильно не переживай - он и не таких в койку укладывал. Профессионал высшего класса.  
\- Зачем ты его ко мне отправил?  
\- По нескольким причинам. Чтобы ты хоть немного научился сначала думать и только потом делать то, что тебе хочется. Если твое увлечение окажется подставой, ты потеряешь не только погоны. И чтобы ты никому не доверял.  
\- Даже тебе?  
Олег хмыкнул и внезапно улыбнулся.  
\- Мне можешь доверять. Я в медовых ловушках участвовать не буду.  
Илья сначала оторопел. А потом расхохотался, и Олег улыбнулся вместе с ним и небрежно бросил папку на низкий столик.  
\- Так что в следующий раз думай головой. Она тебе понадобится - у тебя назначена первая полевая операция за границей. Надеюсь, ты хоть немного знаешь польский?  
Следующий раз. И от этого Илья даже не сразу понял, что такое - его первая полевая операция.  
***  
Илье все еще двадцать, и он первый раз в жизни убил человека.  
Олегу все еще сорок, и он понимает, что дороги назад Илье нет.  
Мир не изменился. Это было странно и неправильно - мир должен был измениться, потому что произошло что-то, что невозможно исправить, и Илья обязан был ощутить хоть что-то - страх, раскаяние, обреченность. Все произошло буднично - они зашли в дальнюю аллею парка, где и должна была произойти встреча, Олег отвлек внимание объекта каким-то вопросом, а Илья подошел сзади и ударил ножом в печень. Придержал обмякшее тело, вытащив из кармана убитого микропленку, и они ушли. А уже потом, в закрытой комнате советского посольства, на него рухнуло осознание, что он отобрал чью-то жизнь, и это навсегда.  
Но ощущение было - как от обычной выполненной работы. Ликвидация проведена успешно, микропленка передана в технический отдел для проявки и печати, проблем и помех не возникло. Тревожно было от самого отсутствия тревоги, и он сделал ставшую за последние два года привычной вещь - повернулся к Олегу.  
Олег этого ждал. Первая ликвидация своими руками, к тому же не дистанционная, а откровенно грязная, выполненная холодным оружием, не всегда становилось барьером, на котором молодые ребята ломались - некоторых пробивало только на седьмой-восьмой операции, и это было реально жутко, - но Илья с его срывами требовал особого внимания. И заботы, чего греха таить, Олег так не возился ни с кем и никогда, и прекрасно понимал, что делает для Ильи больше, чем сделал для всех своих предыдущих учеников вместе взятых.  
Он не стал сразу рассказывать про правильность их действий - просто приобнял Илью за плечи. Он делал это и раньше, и иногда плечи под его рукой дрожали так, что буквально ходили ходуном, иногда под руками словно был камень, но сейчас у Олега было ощущение, что Илья просто не понимает, что произошло. И его не нужно обнимать и раскачиваться, успокаивать и утешать, а потом писать рапорт и расписываться в непригодности агента для оперативной работы по их профилю. С ним нужно просто быть рядом, смотреть и страховать, помогать и вытаскивать из провалов, и потом, через несколько лет, его Илюша станет одним из лучших специалистов по ликвидациям.  
Олег очень не хотел признаваться самому себе, что хочет быть рядом с Ильей не только для страховки. Его никогда не интересовали женщины, и он не делал из этого трагедию всей жизни, принимая то, что есть. Но он не имел права на Илюшу, не имел права на что-то большее, чем роль наставника, - хотя знал, все-таки не выдержал в один момент и посмотрел, что Илью тянет на мужчин старше него лет на десять, - и вокруг были рамки, которые он не имел права переступить. Но Илья так привычно подставился, что у Олега не было сил убрать руку, хотя было понятно, что поддержка Илье не требуется. В том, что касается психологической стороны ликвидаций, проблем у него не будет.  
Но ему очень хотелось Илье что-то сказать. Что-то личное, пережитое, чтобы это же не пришлось переживать и Илье, долго и мучительно. Но он не успел - Илья неловко повернулся и уткнулся лбом Олегу в плечо. И все слова остались где-то там, потому что внезапно стало понятно, что Илья не отстраняется не из-за того, что ему нужна поддержка и слова утешения. Просто ему так хорошо, а сейчас, когда немного неадекватное состояние раздвинуло рамки правильного поведения, - ликвидация сработала как алкоголь, черт, Илюша, уникальный мальчик, черт тебя побери, во что ты меня втягиваешь, - Илья потянулся к нему потому, что так хотел. И похоже, в этом состоянии они оказались вдвоем.  
Надо было что-то сказать. Разорвать этот узел, потому что их отношения не подразумевали интимных, они были учитель и ученик, и пусть учебой была чужая смерть, но это было уже за гранью.  
Илюша перешагнул эту грань так же легко и просто - и буднично, - как несколько часов назад убил человека. Просто поднял голову, притянул Олега к себе и поцеловал. И разумом Олег понимал, что Илью ведет, что тот не совсем понимает, что делает, но сил разорвать этот туман у него не было. И они целовались, и было неудобно, и Илья потянул его за плечи, заставляя встать. Олегу было бы смешно - целоваться в первом попавшемся углу, как малолетки, не нашедшие себе другого места, но накатывал такой восторг, что смешно не было. Было идеально - почти, потому что когда Илья приложил его спиной о стену, туман рассеялся моментально.  
Все, на что Олега хватило - дойти и довести Илью до их комнаты в гостинице. На односпальной кровати было неудобно, и они едва не сваливались, но это было неважно. За этой чертой неважно было уже все, кроме них двоих.   
***  
Илье почти двадцать два, и его руки уже по локоть в крови.  
Олегу почти сорок два, и если бы он мог, он бы сделал все, чтобы таким, как Илья, никогда не пришлось убивать. Но он может только вести Илью дальше и дальше, оставляя след в том числе на себе.  
Они дописывали рапорт, и впереди был вечер вдвоем в жаркой тягучей июльской Москве, когда Олегу позвонили по внутренней линии. Илья вскинул взгляд и увидел, как лицо Олега застыло, словно случилось что-то очень серьезное. И он уже прикидывал, как они будут это серьезное решать, потому что до этого все решалось примерно одним и тем же методом, и Илья уже перестал осознавать, что такое чужая смерть, но Олег положил трубку очень осторожно, и в этом движении было что-то странное.  
\- Что случилось?  
Олег дернул уголком рта.  
\- Ничего хорошего, Илюша. Я надеялся, что у тебя будет больше времени. Но времени у нас нет, ни у тебя, ни у меня. Пойдем.  
Они приехали в другое здание, на котором не висело большой таблички "Комитет государственной безопасности СССР", но в котором были очень обширные и глубокие подвалы. Оборудованные ровно так, как нужно.  
Илья здесь уже был и даже сам, хоть и под присмотром Олега, провел несколько допросов, но тогда все допросы производились с применением спецпрепаратов и казались почти игрушкой по сравнению с операциями за границей. Требовалось просто правильно формулировать вопросы и внимательно слушать ответы, и Илье это казалось не более, чем развлечением для ума.  
Их встретили еще в коридоре. Вышедший навстречу сотрудник в штатском окинул Илью взглядом и повернулся к Олегу.  
\- И его притащил? Не рано ему?  
Илья чуть не фыркнул. Он за последние два года исполнил полтора десятка только ликвидаций, а этот майор - почему-то Илье показалось, что тот в звании не ниже майора, - смотрел на него, как на ребенка. Он слышал слухи, конечно, за спиной иногда говорили, что "Очи черные" нашел себе достойного ученика и лепит из него второго себя, и ничего лестного в этом не было, потому что репутация у Олега была жуткая даже для их подразделения. Илья еще в самом начале аккуратно поспрашивал и в спортзале, и у других инструкторов про Олега, прикрываясь естественным интересом ученика к наставнику, и хотя впрямую ему сказали мало, из намеков картина складывалась очень ясная. И уже потом, через полгода после первой своей операции в Варшаве, когда его повело, и он просто перестал думать и сделал то, что хотел, он спросил у Олега насчет одной из его ликвидаций.  
Возможно, он думал, что Олег улыбнется насмешливо и бросит "ерунда". "Мы так не работаем". "Слушай больше, тебе расскажут, что я половину Европы вырезал, а вторую расстрелял". История была настолько грязной, что поверить в нее было почти невозможно.  
Олег тогда повернулся к нему, помолчал, а потом отрывисто сказал:  
\- Все правда, Илюша. Все правда.   
Мир покачнулся. Огромную луну за окном словно окатило красным, стало еще темнее, все вокруг запрыгало, и он не видел глаз Олега, только в какой-то момент через сжавшие горло тиски пробился воздух, и он смог вдохнуть и осознать, что Олег вцепился ему в плечо и повторяет и повторяет его имя.  
Его словно окатило ледяной водой. Они лежали в постели, и сорвись Илья окончательно, у Олега было бы не так много шансов. В ближнем бою, в чистой рукопашной схватке Илья его бы сломал. Слишком много физической силы и слишком мало расстояния между ними, чтобы успеть что-то сделать.  
Он отшатнулся, и Олег тут же дернулся за ним. Обхватил за плечи и притянул к себе. И молчал, только обнимал, привычно успокаивая, даже сейчас, и Илья успокоился. Наверное, тоже уже привычно.  
Потом Олег его отпустил. Лег и произнес, глядя в потолок:  
\- У меня не было выхода. И нет, это не оправдание. Мне не нужно оправданий, я знаю, для чего я все это сделал. И знаешь, я готов сделать это еще раз. И тебе придется это делать - не при твоей жизни все это кончится.  
Ярости больше не было. Злости не было, только луна за окном, желтая и тяжелая, и Илья лег рядом и положил руку Олегу на грудь. Они даже не целовались тогда, той ночью, просто лежали рядом, и Илья заснул первым, а утром все снова стало хорошо. Просто мир немного изменился - в очередной раз.  
И сейчас мир тоже менялся, и Илье оставалось лишь несколько минут прежнего мира, а потом Олег ответил этому "майору":  
\- Не рано. Открывай.  
Тот глянул остро, но промолчал. Повернулся и повел их вниз, в одно из подвальных помещений.  
В подвале стояла закрепленная на полу кушетка, похожая на медицинскую, только с ремнями по краям и стальными поручнями, и на ней лежал человек. В сознании, полностью одетый, только рукав рубашки на левой руке был закатан. Повернул голову к вошедшим, и его взгляд остановился на Олеге.  
Илья никогда не видел, чтобы человек так стремительно белел. И лицо было знакомое, это был свой, из Комитета, только из другого подразделения. Перебежчик? Предатель?  
Это было мерзко, но они пришли сюда явно затем, чтобы провести допрос. Но для стандартного допроса не нужно было разводить столько церемоний, даже с учетом возможного предательства. А потом он глянул внимательнее и понял - человек не под воздействием препаратов, хотя использованный шприц и вскрытые ампулы лежали рядом. И реальность нахлынула на него пониманием - им придется допросить человека, своего же сотрудника, на которого не подействовала "сыворотка правды" и, судя по маркировке на одной из ампул, как минимум один аналог. И делать это придется грязно и быстро, и Олег это уже делал.  
А теперь это делать придется учиться и ему.  
Он запомнил все, что показал ему тогда Олег. Как нужно начинать, как не зайти слишком далеко или не довести допрашиваемого до точки отключения слишком быстро. Как вводить противошоковое, как повторять вопросы снова и снова и слушать ответы, смешанные с воплями, слезами и слюнями, и слышать то, что человек хочет скрыть, даже не надеясь выжить. Как довести человека до предела, а потом подождать немного и повторить это еще раз.  
Тогда допрашиваемый продержался почти семь часов. Он кричал, умолял, ругался, сыпал оскорблениями, просил его пристрелить, снова кричал. "Ты же любишь стрелять, сука, так стреляй, и щенку покажи, как ты это любишь, тебя же все ненавидят, ты же мразь последняя, Очи черные, ублюдок, ненавижу тебя".  
Они закончили в начале шестого утра. Умылись, сдали рапорт и записи, вышли и пошли к машине. И Илья неожиданно для самого себя отодвинул Олега от водительской дверцы.  
\- Я поведу. Садись.  
Олег даже не усмехнулся. Кивнул и молча обошел машину.  
Стоило бы отвезти Олега домой, уехать к себе и пережить все одному. Но Олег ему не позволил.  
\- Пойдем со мной.  
Это не было приказом. Не было просьбой. Не было вопросом. Просто привычная фраза, такая же привычная, как ликвидации, рапорты, учеба, спорт, приступы ярости, интимные отношения, и Илья привычно заглушил мотор и пошел за Олегом.  
Они поели, и Илье даже не хотелось шутить на тему, завтрак это или все еще ужин. Солнечный июльский свет пробивался через плотные шторы, и спать не хотелось. И говорить не хотелось, ни о прошедшей ночи, ни о чем-то другом, и Илья прижал Олега к постели и поцеловал. События последних часов - закрытая подвальная камера, вскрытые ампулы, текущая тонкими струйками кровь и снятая кожа, вопли и пот, и давящий запах чужого страха, - рассеивались в солнечной дымке, в уже плотной, несмотря на раннее утро, жаре, и значение имело только то, что Олег под ним расслабился и позволил делать все, что хотелось Илье.  
В этом не было борьбы за лидерство или попытки что-то доказать. Не было желания забыть или желания забыться - Илья не хотел забывать того, что произошло. Он не для того прошел через все это, чтобы сразу забыть, - ему придется это помнить и делать снова. Но не сейчас - сейчас он хотел продолжать целовать Олегу плечи, гладить по спине, по бедрам, а потом сделать еще много восхитительных и очень интимных вещей и не думать ни о чем.  
Утро наступило вечером, когда пришлось проснуться и вылезти из постели. Душ, еда, чай, и Илье очень хотелось побыть с Олегом еще - просто так. Только разговаривать о том допросе все еще не хотелось, и он сделал над собой усилие и спросил:  
\- А теперь что?  
\- А теперь обратно в постель. Назовем это "сутки не вылезать из постели". Неужели новый опыт?  
Илья на секунду опешил. Потом расхохотался и дернул Олега за руку.  
\- Тогда пойдем.  
Через два дня Олег бросил ему через стол папку.  
\- Результаты расследования. Большая часть фактов уже подтвердилась, по остальным пока проверяют. Вовремя его взяли, совсем близко подобрался.  
Илья пробежал взглядом по строчкам. Ощущение мерзости вернулось, а вместе с ним накатила ярость. Не сейчас - мелькнуло в голове, и он сжал кулаки и попытался расслабиться и вернуть ясность мышления. Но не мог, и еще была мысль «Хватит цепляться за Олега, что будешь делать, когда его не будет рядом?» и от этого осознания ярость взметнулась еще сильнее, вместе с ней пришла злость и желание ударить, все равно кого, но рядом был только Олег, и он ухватился за эту мысль и смог выровнять дыхание. Красная пелена ушла, и он снова смог сфокусировать взгляд. И вспомнить, как предатель выглядел тогда, в подвале, когда они с ним закончили. И осознать еще и то, что тот раз был только началом.  
\- Илья.  
Спокойный ровный тон. И сейчас Илья не хотел думать о том времени, когда Олега не будет рядом.  
\- Да?  
\- Мне тебя не жалко. И себя тоже. Он выбрал свою дорогу, мы с тобой выбрали свою. За нашей спиной люди, Илюша. Люди, которые уже слишком много пережили, и они имеют право на мирную жизнь. И этот мир мы обязаны им дать. Потому что мы - КГБ СССР, и мы всегда на фронте. Наша война никогда не кончится, ни моя, ни твоя. Но всегда помни, ради чего ты это делаешь. Ради своей страны и своего народа.  
Илья кивнул. Это было правильно, и все, что он уже сделал, было правильно. И в будущем, когда Олега рядом не будет, он тоже обязан все сделать правильно.   
***  
Илье двадцать два, когда он первый раз убивает человека в приступе ярости.  
Олегу сорок два, и он заставляет Илью убрать за собой. И потом долго сидит, обхватив голову руками, и понимает, что теперь дороги назад нет и ему. И он берет Илью на каждое задание, и позволяет тому сделать все самому, и страхует, бесконечно страхует и смотрит, где черта. Та проклятая страшная черта, когда люди начинают убивать не по необходимости, а для удовольствия. И потом понимает, что Илюша - он уже привычно зовет его именно так, - не переступит ее никогда. И только после этого отпускает того на первую самостоятельную операцию.  
***  
Илье двадцать пять, и он перестал считать исполненные ликвидации.  
Олегу сорок пять, и он садится за большой стол в большом кабинете в здании на площади Дзержинского, Москва, Союз Советских Социалистических Республик, и закуривает свою первую сигарету.  
\- И когда ты начал курить? - наедине Илья привычно позволил себе фамильярное поведение - а как еще вести себя с человеком, с которым у тебя интимная связь уже несколько лет? Олег хмыкнул и придвинул к нему пепельницу.  
\- Недавно. Закуришь?  
\- Нет. Это вредно для сердца и легких.  
\- Правильно. Зато для нервов полезно. Знаешь, я никогда не курил, даже на войне. А здесь... В нашей работе много грязи, Илюша, очень много, и тебе придется в ней вымазаться. И я не кровь имею в виду. Вот, читай. Это твоя новая биография - как раз то, на что с большой охотой клюнут наши заклятые западные друзья.  
Олег бросил ему через стол папку. Илья пожал плечами и открыл дело.  
На втором абзаце кровь прилила к лицу, в висках застучало, и мир медленно, но неотвратимо начало заливать красным. Кулаки сжались, в ушах зашумело, строчки перед глазами запрыгали. "Отец приговорен...", "мать вступала в половые связи с целью..." - и это было отчаянно неправильно, и внутри взметнулась слишком хорошо знакомая волна ярости и почти неудержимого желания бить.  
\- Илья!  
Привычный резкий голос разорвал кровавую пелену, и Илья заставил себя оторвать взгляд от машинописных строк - «Олег не умеет печатать, так что его каракули перепечатывала какая-нибудь хмурая молчаливая машинистка под пятьдесят», мелькнула глупая несвоевременная мысль, - но это помогло, и он смог посмотреть Олегу в глаза. Знакомый черный взгляд - "очи черные", полыхнуло в голове, тут же взметнулись воспоминания о том, как они кувыркались в постели, и он дразнил Олега этим прозвищем, и это яркое резкое воспоминание помогло - он заставил себя сидеть спокойно. И дышать размеренно, расслабляться осознанно, цепляться за черный взгляд напротив, и как всегда, это помогло. Алая муть ушла, оставив после себя мерзкий осадок и досаду. И обиду - то, что было написано на листках в папке, Илья не решился бы повторить вслух. Это было слишком омерзительно.  
Олег его понял. Придвинул к себе пепельницу, закурил, и глядя Илье в глаза, сообщил:  
\- А мне пришлось эту дрянь писать. Но так надо, Илюша, и только так. У тебя слишком большой потенциал, и, возможно, его придется использовать не только в наших операциях. Тебе может понадобиться работать под прикрытием или стать предателем родины, а наши западные друзья любят такие истории. Кровавый режим, миллионы репрессированных, миллиарды расстрелянных, страна серой безысходности. И грязные подробности они тоже очень любят. И вот в такую биографию там поверят гораздо быстрее, чем в твою настоящую. А делать такие вещи надо заранее - в идеале лет за двадцать до предполагаемого внедрения. Но этих двадцати лет у меня не было. Не будет и у тебя.  
Илья кивнул и поднялся. Невыносимо хотелось в спортзал - тренироваться. Выбивать, вымещать злость, и лучше на ком-нибудь, а не просто на боксерской груше.  
Олег знал его слишком хорошо.  
\- Никакого бокса, Илья, никакого самбо и вообще никакого спортзала. Ты сейчас на взводе, искалечишь, не задумываясь. Пойдем лучше, прогуляемся.  
Он затушил сигарету в пепельнице, встал из-за стола и потянулся за пальто.  
\- На улице весна, Илюша. Пойдем, надо напомнить тебе, да и мне тоже, ради чего вся эта дрянь.  
Майская Москва в тот год была особенно хороша.  
***  
Илье тридцать, когда он срывается и бьет морду Наполеону Соло в общественном сортире Берлина.  
Олегу пятьдесят, когда он подмигивает Илье, привычно успокаивая, и операция начинается. Одна большая, сложная и самая ответственная в их жизни операция.


End file.
